


Queen of The Castle

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [20]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Establish Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, married, so much fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my absolute favourite, vegan-johnmurphy-trash's prompt on tumblr: fluffy bellarke au where they get married, bell starts calling clarke queen and their (unborn??) daughter princess (i've become traaaaaassshhh).</p><p>Really, what it says on the can: Bellamy calls their kid Princess, and Clarke Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFFFFFFF.

“It’s ultrasound day?” Miller asked with a raised eyebrow. He was lounging across the Griffin-Blake’s sofa, beer in hand, almost completely oblivious to the pregnant woman next to him.

“Of course it’s ultrasound day,” Clarke huffed in annoyance. Miller had gotten up that morning, expecting to be able to crush Bellamy at Battlefield, to find the older Blake rushing around on the phone, trying to explain to the damn substitute teacher, taking his classes, where he left the clearly marked time table for what each of his classes were learning that day.

“How was I supposed to know this?” Miller had basically been living at their house for the past few weeks. It didn’t matter that they were married and they were supposed to be having a life of their own – Miller was Bellamy’s best friend, and by marriage, Clarke’s also. And if he was upset that his apartment complex was being fumigated and happened to be couch surfing, then it was only Clarke’s duty to invite him to stay with them. She didn’t know if she was regretting this just yet.

“It’s been on the fridge since before you moved in,” she sighed wearily, standing as Bellamy entered the room, now ready to leave.

“Bye Miller,” Bellamy said in a sing-song voice as he led his wife out of the house.

“Bye Mom! Bye Dad!” Miller called as they shut the door behind him.

“Remind me why we’re procreating when we already have a son?” Bellamy asked, amused, as he walked towards the car.

“If our child turns out anything like him, we’re throwing them out and getting a dog.” Bellamy paused for a moment, where he was opening the door.

“Can we get a dog even if we decided to keep the child?” Clarke snorted, rolling her eyes. She climbed into the car, pulling on her seatbelt.

“One tiny life at a time, please.”

-

One thing Clarke hated about ultrasounds was the paper dress the doctors put her in. It was cold and uncomfortable, and she was fairly sure she could poke a hole in it with just her finger if she tried. Even so, she lied back on the hospital bed, paper dress and all, when the doctor stood up, finally ready to start the exam. Bellamy stood beside her in wait, clutching her hand even if it wasn’t a scary moment.

Dr Tsing squirted the blue jelly onto Clarke’s stomach, and the blonde wrinkled her nose up at how cold it was. Then, Tsing placed the scanner over it. The scanner reminded Clarke a lot of the barcode ones you would find in shops, but she didn’t say anything, as the doctor located their child.

“…And that’s the head,” she said finally, pointing at a strange circle on the monitor. Clarke’s eyes widened as it suddenly became real to her; a life growing inside her, with limbs and a heart. If her eyes welled up with tears, she would never admit it. Bellamy tightened his grip on her hand almost instinctively. “Those are the arms… legs… would you like to find out about the gender?” Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a look; they’d been discussing it for a while now, and really, they just wanted to know to see if they were right.

Both of them were certain it was a girl. Clarke couldn’t explain it, but she just didn’t feel like the life growing inside her was anything like a boy.

So they both nodded and Dr Tsing moved the scanner around further, to find out, and marked something on a form before checking again.

“Congratulations,” she said with a fake smile. “You’re having a girl.”

-

Something shifted after that ultrasound. Not Miller – who was still on their damn sofa – but something in the relationship. Bellamy smiled more, being able to say he’s having a daughter, and Clarke knew that the photos of the ultrasound were framed almost immediately, placed in their joint study, right in the centre of the bookcase. It was as if being able to say that he was having a daughter, not just a child, made it more real for him, and Clarke couldn’t help but smile when she caught his eyes lingering over the round of her stomach, or the photos on the shelf.

There was something else, too.

“Hey, Princess,” Bellamy smiled, lying down on their bed next to Clarke.

“Hi,” Clarke smiled back, watching as Bellamy shifted down the bed so he was in line with her stomach, and the child that grew there.

“Sorry, not you, Clarke,” he apologised. “I’m talking to this Princess.” He placed a gentle hand on the swell of her skin, rubbing slow, soothing circles. Clarke frowned anyway.

“I thought I was your Princess,” she replied. She hadn’t been fond of the nickname when it started out; he used it as an insult towards her money and social status, but over time it became more to do with her, and he used it with fondness and affection. Clarke wouldn’t outright admit it, but she didn’t want to share the nickname with anyone (she would if it was her child, she supposed, but reluctantly).

“Clarke,” he pressed a kiss to her tummy, before looking up at her; wide brown eyes and a smile. “We’re having a little girl – she’s my princess, too. You knew you’d have to change your title eventually.” Clarke hadn’t been aware of this – she’d assumed she’d always be the princess.

“Oh, yeah?” She asked. “What’s my title now?” Bellamy rolled his eyes, sitting up next to her, but not moving his hand away from her stomach; a constant reminder that he was already so attached to the baby girl growing in there.

“You’re my Queen, obviously,” he told her lowly, before pressing a kiss to her lips, slow and long. She sighed into it, letting him sweep his tongue along her lower lip, and bite down when she didn’t comply. His hand didn’t leave her taught skin, even so, and she smiled as he pulled away.

“I can be okay with Queen,” Clarke agreed. And so it began; Andromeda was born and Bellamy didn’t once miss a chance to call her his little princess. Clarke became the Queen, and she didn’t mind; being able to kick Miller out at her first available opportunity (he was still the godfather, so she didn’t mind him being around too much). Princess Andy wore the tiny tiaras that they found almost perpetually, even when she became old enough to dress herself. For her it was always silver crowns and golden sashes; a perfect posture and head held high; riding her Royal Steed, the collie that was Augustus. Clarke grinned at every charm her daughter brought to the title; and the way Bellamy doted on her without a second thought.

What she liked most about being called Queen, though, besides having a Princess (and later, two Princes) for her child, was that Bellamy was always there, holding her hand, as her King.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please click the kudos button and talk to me in the comments!


End file.
